


Wandering Feelings

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Main story. [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: “Don’t tell me I’m wrong.” he said, being too nervous to look at her. “You’re not wrong.” Faye replied, noticing a smile spreading on Loki’s face as she said it. “You’re staying with me tonight.” he whispered.





	Wandering Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine taking a long walk every night with Loki._

_Imagine getting caught by Loki while nosing about his room._

_Imagine having late night discussions with Loki about books you both like._

_Imagine Loki’s hands on you, wandering, exploring._

_Imagine waking up to find yourself in Loki’s arms._  

* * *

It all started out as a normal day. Waking up at sunrise, Faye got up. She scanned the servant’s chambers, only to see that everyone was still sleeping. A few beds were empty. The kitchen servants got up way earlier than she did. They had to prepare breakfast for the royal family and every servant in the palace. She was the only personal servant to get up this early. The prince was the only member of the royal family to get up this early. Faye showered and got dressed, before making her way through the palace. Being one of the few servants up at this time of the day, she enjoyed the silence in the palace and the sunlight shining through the hallways. Faye stopped at the kitchens and picked up breakfast. As they handed her a plate she noticed what the dish was. His favorite. Continuing her way through numerous halls, Faye noticed the sounds from outside. She loved the way nature was waking up at sunrise. Arriving at one of the royal chambers, Faye knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before entering. Faye opened the door and greeted the prince. “Good morning, Prince Loki.” she said, putting his breakfast on the small table standing on his balcony. “Good morning, Faye.” Loki replied, walking out of the bathroom. Faye had gotten used to seeing Loki freshly bathed with nothing on but his shorts. The first time it happened she got so flustered she nearly dropped his breakfast and was unable to look at him for the rest of the day. It still flustered her, but she got better at hiding it. Knowing that Loki would be needing his training outfit, she got him his clothes.

As Loki returned to the bathroom, she scanned his chambers. Everything was always neat and tidy. Faye was supposed to make sure it was, but she rarely had anything to do. In the few months that she had been Loki’s servant, there had never been a day his chambers needed to be tidied up much. Only his bed and bathroom. While Faye was making up his bed, she noticed the books on his night stand. Loki always had three sets of books from the royal library in his chambers. Three books for him and three books for Faye. A set of new books for them to read, a set of books that they were reading and a set of books they had finished reading. He loved to read, and so did Faye. They would read books together every night. If she or Loki finished a book it would be put on the night stand and they would take a new book from his desk. The moment two books got finished, Faye would return them to the library. Loki would notify the librarian of this on his way to the training grounds and Faye would be picking up new books for them to read. She would always visit the library after breakfast. As she finished making up his bed, Loki had finished dressing up and walked up to the balcony to eat his breakfast. “My favorite.” he said, noticing the dish. Faye smiled when she noticed how much he enjoyed it and walked into the bathroom. Since she cleaned it every day, it was an easy and quick task. Wiping out the bathtub, hanging Loki’s towel to dry, checking if nothing needed to be restocked. By the time she was done, Loki was halfway through his breakfast.

“Will you be training with Prince Thor today?” Faye asked him as she sat down in the other chair across him. “Yes. Make sure you have enough bandages, pads and ointment on hand when we get back. I think he’s in the mood for it today.” Loki answered. Faye knew Loki was able to stand his ground on trainings - thanks to his magic – but every now and then Thor would be a bit too excited, which always ended up with Loki getting injured. She had watched every single one of his trainings since she became his servant and she always enjoyed those moments. It was amazing to see how Loki used his magic in fights. “And what mood are you in?” Faye asked Loki. “I want to try a new maneuver this time, so I’m up for it.” he answered. “I have some other things to do first, but I don’t want to miss that.” she replied, knowing it would be interesting to watch. “I will wait until you’re there to see it. I know you like it when I try new things.” Loki said with a little smirk.

Faye looked at the landscape surrounding the palace. She loved this view. Loki’s chambers were located at the side of the palace that provided him with a view that rivaled any other you got from looking outside. She always enjoyed the sun while sitting there with him. The energy she got from it was enough to keep her going for the rest of the day. Even after a sleepless night. Loki, on the other hand, didn’t like the sun. Or more specific, the heat that came with it. He easily got sunburned and heat strokes also happened every now and then. Knowing this, Faye always made sure to have fresh and cool water for him to drink after his training. He would be needing it today. As Loki finished his breakfast, he got up and walked over to his personal armory. Faye watched as he was taking out his throwing knives and dagger, and putting them into the pockets of his outfit. In the meanwhile she just sat at the balcony, waiting for him to be ready. “I’ll see you when you’re watching my training?” Loki asked as he walked up to the door and Faye followed him. “Yes. I will be there.” she answered. “Okay.” Loki replied with a smile. He walked into the hallway and left for the training grounds, leaving Faye to her tasks.

Faye returned the plate to the kitchens and received a new plate with her own breakfast. After she finished it, she picked up the books at Loki’s chambers and made her way to the royal library. As she walked in, the librarian noticed her. “Good morning Faye, Prince Loki informed us you’d be bringing back some books.” he said as he waved her to come over to his desk. “Yes, here they are.” Faye said while handing over the books. “Thank you. I hope he enjoyed them?” the librarian asked. “He did. And I have to pick up the next set of books he let you put aside.” she replied. “I’ve got them right here.” he answered and handed her the books. Arriving at his chambers, Faye put the books on his desk and walked over to the bathroom. Opening one of the cabinets, she gathered some bandages, pads and ointments. Even though Loki healed quite well on his own, it sometimes wasn’t enough. Faye knew exactly what she needed to do when that happened. She had studied all the books on hand in the library about health and medicine to make sure she never failed Loki in case he needed some help.

After putting the items on a small table in his chambers and laying out Loki’s casual outfit on his bed, she left for the training grounds. It was easy to tell when you were getting closer to it. Sounds of clashing metal echoed through the hallway and shouting could be heard. Stepping outside, Faye noticed Thor’s servants were there too. It was easy to figure out that their relationship was not friendship. Rebekah always reminded Liv and Ariana of their place as Thor’s servants. She was his personal servant and they helped Rebekah out, not Thor. If Liv and Ariana didn’t do what she wanted, she would put them in their place. After all this time, Faye still didn’t get why Thor didn’t notice it. Faye quickly started a friendship with Liv and Ariana. She always helped them out if needed. Rebekah was a different thing. She never gave Loki any respect and Faye hated it. She was always trying to nag her by making snarky comments while watching Loki and Thor’s training. Faye would ignore it all. Every training turned out differently. Rebekah knew that too. She just didn’t like Loki. She loved to point out that Loki was nothing like Thor. Thor was muscly, Loki was scrawny. Thor liked to fight, Loki liked to perform spells. They were brothers and yet not alike at all. Loki’s combat style was completely different from Thor’s, which made their training interesting to watch. They rivaled each other in a lot of things. Speed, durability and stamina. Agility and strength was a different thing. Loki exceeded Thor in agility, while Thor exceeded Loki in strength. They also used different weapons. Loki used throwing knives and daggers, Thor had Mjölnir.

Magic was the only thing that gave Loki an advantage Thor would never have. The way he used it was the reason Faye started watching his trainings in the first place. It fascinated her. Loki could use illusions, telekinesis and make himself invisible. Even after all this time Thor still didn’t notice it when Loki tricked him. Faye did notice it. Loki would have this little smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes that gave it away. Even from where she was sitting, she noticed it. Faye loved seeing him like that. He was serious and playful at the same time. It made watching his trainings fun. Even though magic gave Loki a way out in hopeless situations, he also knew how to stand his ground with throwing knives and a dagger. Switching between these styles, made it tricky for Thor to know what he planned on doing next. Thor used Mjölnir in different ways too, so every now and then one of them ended up getting hit. Thanks to their durability and stamina they were able to keep going on like that for hours without taking a break. And all the time Faye just watched. Suddenly she noticed Loki making a move she had never seen before. She immediately knew this was the maneuver he wanted to try. Faye analyzed his every move and wondered if it was going to work just as Loki planned. Since it was something completely new, Thor didn’t expect it and he failed to avoid a hit.

Sometimes Loki would try to mix up moves and Thor would see through it. That’s why Loki always wanted her to watch him as he tried something new like that for the first time. If necessary, Faye would give him some tips on how to make it work next time. She didn’t have to do that this time. Thor complimented Loki and quit training. It was over and Loki won. Rebekah didn’t know what to do when it happened. She just sat there, dumbfounded by Thor’s actions. Faye didn’t even try to hide her smile when Loki waved her to come down and she walked past. “You liked it. I could see you smiling from down here.” Loki said, as she walked up to him. “Yes, I liked it.” she replied. “You did it just as swiftly and flawless as any other maneuver you used today. And I think it worked out just the way you planned?” Faye asked. “It did.” Loki’s smile couldn’t have been brighter. After collecting his throwing knives, Loki and Faye returned to his chambers. “What is it with you and Thor’s servant? You obviously don’t get along.” Loki said, out of nowhere. “Rebekah doesn’t like me and I don’t like Rebekah.” she answered. “And why is that?” he asked. Faye knew it wasn’t the first time he had noticed it. He just never asked her what was going on. She didn’t want to say it, but she knew Loki would know it when she lied. “She doesn’t have any respect for you, that’s why.” she answered. Loki simply smiled at her. “You always give me more respect than I deserve, so I don’t mind.” he said.

As they arrived at his chambers Loki put away his knives and dagger into the armory, while Faye walked over to the small table and moved it closer to Loki’s bed. She knew Thor had hit him with Mjölnir a few times, which meant that Loki would have some wounds that needed care. But first she made sure he had some water to drink by picking up a flagon at the kitchens. When she got back, Loki had washed up and was sitting on his bed in only his shorts. It still flustered her to see him like this. “Anything I need to look at? Beside that.” she asked, pointing at the bruise on his stomach and handed him a chalice with water. “Yes. Thor had fun today.” he said, while pointing at his back. “So did you.” Faye replied, knowing that Thor would be cut a few times too. Sitting down on Loki’s bed, she waited for him to finish his drink and already opened up the little jar with ointment. Loki always tried to hide the pain, but she knew it was hurting by the way he was clenching his teeth when she applied the ointment. When she was done applying it, she unwrapped a few pads and some bandages. Putting the pads on the bruises while wrapping the bandages around his waist, Faye noticed a smile of relief on Loki’s face. The ointment cooled down the bruised area’s and the pads made it more comfortable for him to walk or sit. “There you go. All patched up.” she said, tucking in the end of the bandage and checking the tension on it.

“Thanks. I really needed that.” Loki said as he got up and got changed into his casual outfit. “You don’t need to thank me for it every time. I just did what I’m supposed to do.” Faye replied, moving the small table back to where it came from. “I know. And you’re doing a wonderful job, that’s why I keep saying it.” he explained. Faye went to put the items back into the cabinet in the bathroom as Loki looked outside for a moment and made his way to the doors. “Time for lunch.” he said, waiting for Faye to join him as he stepped into the hallway. They were the first ones to arrive at the dining room. After the others had arrived and were seated, Faye and the other servants went to the kitchens to serve their lunch. While Loki and his family were having lunch together, Faye was spending some time with the other servants at the kitchens. They would have lunch first and help out the kitchen servants later. They had been cooking for hours, getting breakfast and lunch ready, so there were plenty of things to do. When everything was done, the royal family would have finished their lunch.

Next, King Odin and Queen Frigga would have a moment with the princes. Every day, either Thor or Loki would get to talk to their parents in private. It was Loki’s turn. Thor would wait in the hallway. After that, they would have a meeting with Lady Sif and the Warrior Three. While waiting for them to arrive, Faye and the other servants tidied up the dining room. As they arrived, guards were summoned and stationed at the doors. In these meetings King Odin would discuss whatever was going on in the Nine Realms and give them missions, if necessary. Since everything that was said on these meetings was secret, only the personal servants were allowed to be there. They knew Faye was discreet, and so were the others. They would keep everyone’s glasses filled and just stand there, being discrete. Faye knew exactly how the meeting would play out. It was only a matter of time for it to escalate. Thor, sitting across Loki, was the first one to start shouting and threatening everyone that rebelled in the Nine Realms. The Warrior Three and Lady Sif joined in. They were Thor’s friends after all. King Odin started shouting even louder in an attempt to shut them down. Queen Frigga tried to get them all to stop and Loki just sat there, until he got sick of it all. And when that happened, he got up and walked out of the room without saying a word.

Faye, of course, followed. As he made his way back to his chambers, Loki was still not talking. Faye knew he was furious and felt like he had wasted valuable time, so she kept silent and just waited for him to loosen up. Luckily it didn’t take long for that to happen. As soon as he walked into his chambers he took a deep breath and looked at Faye. “Okay, time for something more interesting.” Loki said with a smile. Faye knew this was one his favorite moments of the day, and she always enjoyed these moments. Loki walked up to his private library and picked out some books. Spell books. “I have some new spells I want to practice, so try not to cut yourself this time.” he told her, while sitting down at his desk. “Then don’t scare me by making them go wrong.” she replied and walked up to the armory to get the knives Loki used earlier. “I can’t promise you anything, but I’ll try.” Loki answered with a smile as he started flipping through his books. Faye sat down at the table on his balcony and started sharpening the first knife. It would take up a lot of time to do it like Loki wanted it to be done. Every time she finished sharpening a knife, Faye would take a few minutes to watch Loki try new spells. Even after all this time, his magic still amazed her and he knew that too. Every now and then he would try to catch her looking and if he did he would smirk as she started blushing.

Loki always had ten knives and two daggers with him on trainings and missions, so sharpening them took a few hours. It had to be done correctly, or the knives would be ruined. Faye was focusing on it so intensely she didn’t notice Loki trying out something new. When it went wrong and startled her, she could feel the steel cutting into her hand. As she yelped, Loki immediately rushed over to her. “I’m sorry. I should’ve known that spell wasn’t going to work.” he said, taking her hand to look at it. “It’s okay. And don’t say that, you rarely mess up a spell.” Faye replied. “Every time I do, I end up hurting you. Let me fix this.” Loki said, letting go of her hand and walking up to the bathroom. Faye knew nothing was going to change his mind. It wasn’t the first time she cut herself and it wouldn’t be the last, but every time Loki wanted to fix it himself. Even though she was always the one tending to his wounds, Loki knew well enough how to do it. As Loki was taking care of it with ointment and a bandage, Faye tried to hide the pain. She knew it was going to hurt a few days, since it ran all the way over her palm. With every movement of her hand, she would feel the wound. Luckily it was a clean cut, so it would heal fast. “All fixed.” Loki said when he was done. “Thank you.” Faye replied, while trying to flex her hand. When Faye picked up the knife she had been sharpening, Loki stopped her. “You’re not doing anything else today. Let it heal.” he told her, taking the knives.

 He put them into the armory and looked at her as he went to bring everything back to the bathroom. “Don’t give me that look, Faye. It’s okay. I will finish it after dinner.” Loki said, while patting on his sofa and sitting down at his desk. “Sit there and let me entertain you.” he told her as he flipped through his spell book. Faye got up and sat down on Loki’s sofa. While Loki was trying out some new illusions, she totally forgot the pain. As she looked outside for a second, Faye knew it was time for the daily meeting. “We have to go.” she said. Every day the royal family would receive citizens at the palace to give them a chance to request help. Queen Frigga and Loki handled the requests that had to do with trading. Farms, markets, customers. King Odin and Prince Thor handled requests that had to do with protecting. Lookouts, troops, recruits. The main part of Asgard was for the king and queen, the outskirts were for the princes. Even though they did this every day, Loki always lost track of time when he was practicing magic. That’s why Faye always had to do it and stop him. Loki closed his spell book and put it on his desk. Faye gathered some scrolls, a feather and ink. She always wrote down the requests Loki had to handle. Queen Frigga’s servants would do the same thing. As they got to the hall where the citizens were waiting, Queen Frigga opened the meeting and asked the first citizen to speak. Faye started writing down the request and knew that it was just the first one.

After the last citizen had a chance to speak and Queen Frigga closed the meeting, Loki and Faye returned to his chambers. Putting everything back in its place, she handed him the scrolls with the requests. Loki looked at them and sighed. “I know it’s a lot.” Faye said, feeling sorry for giving him the extra work. “You’re not the one making these requests, Faye.” Loki replied with a smile as he sat down at his desk to have a look at it. Faye smiled back and walked up to the door. “I will go get your dinner.” she said. When she returned to Loki’s chambers with his plate, he got up from his desk and had his dinner. Faye tidied up his stuff and put the spell books back where they came from. Loki’s library was just as organized as the royal library. Everything was sorted by genre and title. Books he didn’t need that much were put on the higher shelves, books he needed every day were put on the lower shelves. His desk was organized too. A set of books they were reading, on the left side and a set of new books for them to read, on the right side. Loki knew that Faye knew how it worked, so he didn’t even check when she was done with it. After he finished his dinner, Loki got up to get the remaining knives and continued to finish what Faye started. As Faye wanted to say something, Loki shut her up by just looking at her. “Like I said, it’s okay. I will finish it.” he said. “Go have your dinner and I will meet you there.” Loki told her. Faye knew that nothing would change his mind, so she just got up, took Loki’s empty plate and left.

When Faye finished eating dinner herself at the kitchens, she waited in the hallway for Loki to arrive. Not long after, he walked up to her. Loki and Faye went on their evening walk, enjoying each other’s company and the serene atmosphere of the gardens. It was an escape from all the things going on in the palace, which is why Loki liked taking these walks. The gardens itself were an amazing sight. Every flower and tree known to the Nine Realms was there, with their own unique color and smell. Faye loved it. She never knew where to look first and she was always the first to notice if a flower had started to bloom. Faye knew Loki preferred the trees over the flowers, they were ideal as reading spots, but the way he looked at new flowers made her smile. It always surprised her how fascinated he as by simple things, while knowing magic and having seen different worlds.

As they finished their walk in the gardens, Loki and Faye returned to his chambers. For the remaining hours they would sit at his balcony and read together, until one of them decided to go to sleep. Walking in to his room, Loki picked up a book from the set of books on the left side his desk and read the back cover of one of them. Faye sat down on one of the chairs on the balcony and took the book Loki handed her. She had finished a book last night, so she needed a new one to read. It was a fairly weighty book and the title peaked her interest. Loki noticed her reaction. “I thought you would like this one. I know I liked reading it.” he explained as he sat down with the remaining book of the set, which he started reading a few days ago. Faye looked at him as he started reading. It was one of the books she really liked and it made her happy to see how Loki enjoyed reading it. Every time they finished reading a book, they discussed what they liked or not liked when reading it. These discussions could take up quite some time, but neither she or Loki did mind that. They loved sharing their love for books.

Faye would always remember the moment Loki walked in on her nosing through his private library. Loki was in an emergency meeting after returning from a mission and Faye sat in his chambers, reading a book. As she scanned through his chambers to see if there was anything to do, she noticed a few books in his library that peaked her interest. She knew Loki wouldn’t like it if she started picking out books without his permission, but she did it anyway. She picked out one book and started reading it. A few pages to see if it was interesting and then she would put it back. Before she knew it, she sat down on the floor to read on. Soon she would be so captivated by the story she didn’t notice Loki who returned to his chambers after the meeting. Loki did notice her and sat down next to Faye. “Is it interesting?” he asked her. It startled her so much that she dropped the book. Loki picked it up and didn’t say anything, he was just sitting there next to her. Faye didn’t know what to say or do. She was trying the find a way to explain it, when she noticed Loki’s reaction to it all. He was looking at the book with a sweet, soft look on his face. He was smiling. This was not the reaction she expected from him.

“Is this the first time you have read any of the books that I have in my library?” he asked her. Faye kept silent, still not knowing what to say or do. Loki noticed her reaction. “It’s okay, you know. I just never expected you to like books like this one.” Loki said. “I noticed that you have books in your library that I have read, so I wondered if I would like more books in here, too.” Faye explained, avoiding looking him in the eyes. “This is one of my favorite books. I know you noticed the state this book is in.” he said as he handed her the book. Faye took it and looked at him to see what he was thinking. “So, I have books in here that you have read? Which ones?” he asked as he got up and helped her up. Faye pointed at some of the books she recognized and noticed Loki’s smile. He didn’t say anything and just looked at his library for a while, before looking at Faye again. “You and I will visit the royal library together. We will pick out books that we liked reading and switch books on the next reading session.” Loki said. “And if there’s a book in my library that you like, just read it. Some of these books can’t be found in the royal library and I would hate to keep you from enjoying books that I like.”

Ever since that moment, Loki started reading books that Faye liked, and Faye started reading books that Loki liked. She enjoyed these moments together with him. It was just the two of them, reading different stories and forgetting everything else, together. Only this time it was easy to see that Loki was having a hard time keeping his mind from wandering off of his book. Faye noticed that every time he read a few pages, he would look at her and just sit there thinking of whatever was on his mind. For the next hours Loki’s mind would wander off every few pages and Faye tried to keep her mind to her book herself, which was getting harder and harder as the hours passed, since Loki started fidgeting too. He was nervous, she just didn’t know why. As Faye finished a chapter and closed her book, she noticed that it startled Loki who was lost in thought. “You okay?” she asked him. Loki nodded. “Just a little tired.” he answered with a little smile. “Okay. I’m off to bed too. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight, Prince Loki.” Faye said as she got up and put the book on Loki’s desk. It surprised her that he didn’t say a thing when she started leaving, but she didn’t make anything of it. He was just tired.

As Faye made her way to the doors, Loki suddenly called out for her. “Faye, wait.” he said, before grabbing her by the waist to turn her around. Not giving her any time to realize what was happening, he pulled her in for a kiss. It made her feel things she had never felt before, and she wanted it to last forever. Never in her wildest dreams would she have expected Prince Loki to do something like this. Breaking apart after their kiss, Loki caressed her cheek. “Don’t tell me I’m wrong.” he said, being too nervous to look at her. “You’re not wrong.” Faye replied, noticing a smile spreading on Loki’s face as she said it. Looking at her, he pulled her in for another kiss. Faye gave into the kiss and felt how he held her close. As the kisses started deepening and things were heating up, Loki broke away from their kiss. “You’re staying with me tonight.” he whispered. The way he said it only fused the feeling she was having. Having Loki pulling her legs up to his waist and putting her up against the wall seriously turned her on. Her back slammed against it hard. “Is everything okay in there, Prince Loki?” one of the guards asked, reacting to the noise. “Yes, I’m fine.” Loki replied as a green glow spread across his chambers. “Not a single sound and no way to enter. If it works, that is.” he said with a smirk. “You don’t know if it works?” Faye asked him, being surprised he tried something new like that on a moment like this. “Let’s find out.” he answered and kissed her.

At first Faye was still worrying the guards would find out, and it was making her nervous. Loki quickly made her forget everything that was going on in the palace. He pinned her against the wall with his body and Faye loved it. A smirk was spreading on Loki’s face as he started undressing her. He was pleasantly surprised to see what her body was like. As Loki let his hands wander her body to explore it, Faye felt she was getting soaking wet. His hands were everywhere. Tracing her skin with his fingers, he explored every part of it. Neck, breasts, stomach, hips. Sliding a hand into her panties, Faye knew it was impossible for Loki to not notice how wet he was getting her. He did notice it. Loki smirked as he pulled her away from the wall and walked over to his bed. Putting her down on it and swiftly undressing himself, Faye tried to sneak a peek when taking off her panties and trying to calm herself down. It didn’t help at all. Seeing Loki naked turned her on even more. “Do you like what you see?” Loki asked as he sat down onto the bed and turned over to her. The fact that he noticed was making her blush and she didn’t know what to say. “I know I do.” Loki said while letting his eyes wander her body and leaning in for a kiss. Giving into the kiss, Faye surrendered herself to Loki. As he got on top of her, he broke the kiss. “Don’t hold back.” he whispered and entered her slowly. The sensation it caused made Faye gasp for air. The smirk on Loki’s face when she found her breath again and let out a little moan, was something she would never forget.

Even if Faye would’ve wanted to hold back, she couldn’t. He quickly turned her into a moaning mess and with every thrust she felt how soaking wet she was. Loki’s length filled her up completely and Faye loved feeling him inside of her. It made her needy as he pulled back and the way she moaned gave it away. Faye enjoyed the sensation it all caused and she knew Loki was feeling the same way as he held her close to him to get deeper. Sharing heated kisses in between moans, they lost themselves completely in the moment. It didn’t take long for Faye to feel a sensation building up that made her even needier to feel Loki. As the climax hit her she grabbed onto the pillows and felt how her body tensed up completely. Moaning uncontrollably herself, she heard Loki starting to moan into the pillow as his climax hit and he released himself inside of her. As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, Faye could feel the wetness dripping out. Loki slid one of his fingers between her legs as he lay down next to her and licked his wet finger with a smirk on his face. Faye snuggled up with him as Loki looked at her with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. Faye gave into his kiss, feeling how Loki’s hand wandered her body and held her close. “I love you.” he said, as he broke their kiss and looked at her. All Faye was able to do was smile and say the four words Loki had wished to hear from her for a while now. “I love you too.” she said, feeling happier than ever.

Waking up had never been so wonderful. Faye found herself in Loki’s arms and felt the warmth of his body against hers. She couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she watched his face when he was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up, she just lay there and remembered what happened last night. Just thinking of it was making her blush. They gave in to their needs all night and she loved it. Never would she have expected things to end up like this, even though she could’ve known that it would. She had been Loki’s personal servant for half a year now, which was special since no other servant survived a week with him, but things with Loki and her had always been different. The first day after King Odin appointed her to him, had been a very awkward one. Loki was as distant and strict as she expected him to be as a master. He explained what he expected of her and demanded her to do things all day long. Faye just did what he asked of her. The second day she did what he expected of her without him having to tell her what to do. The third day Faye started doing things he didn’t even ask her to do. The fourth day, she started showing interest in what Loki did, like trainings and missions. Loki realized that she was different from his other servants and before he knew it, he started liking her and became less distant. Loki would start random conversations while she was doing her daily tasks and they would share interests all day long. He started asking her to keep him company on his evening walks and reading sessions, and Faye would do that. After just a week, they got closer than Loki ever got with a servant and Faye fell in love with him.

Faye snapped out of her thoughts as Loki opened his eyes and caressed her cheek. “Good morning, my love.” he said, kissing her on the forehead. “Good morning, P-” Loki didn’t let her finish what she wanted to say. “Just Loki is okay.” Loki said, pulling her close. Faye looked at him and smiled. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and she gave in to it. “I hope you got a good night’s sleep.” he said, breaking their kiss. “I’ve never slept this well.” she replied. Loki smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Faye felt how he was playing with her hair as she snuggled up with him. Enjoying every second of their time together, they wished for time to stand still. But time didn’t stand still and their day started anyway. After taking a bath together, Faye left to get his breakfast. Walking into the hallway, she noticed the sounds from outside. It made her realize that, after last night, things hadn’t changed for the rest of the world. It made her realize that, from now on, her life would be complex. Her relationship with Loki was forbidden, so expressing their love would be limited to his chambers. Stolen kisses in between tasks and duties, throughout the day. Passionate moans and wandering hands, at night. Faye knew that and she was okay with it. Starting her day, all she could think of was Loki’s smirk. It wasn’t the last time she would see it.


End file.
